


爱と勇気とチェリーパイ

by Airiee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiee/pseuds/Airiee
Summary: 爱与勇气与樱桃派。炮友变真爱，上司下属，下克上。





	爱と勇気とチェリーパイ

倒不如说是作茧自缚。

 

这念头甫一冒出来着实有些丧气，却像是挂在鼻尖上的一滴汗一样迟迟不肯落下，如果不出口气吹走便会一直赖在那里。

于是郑允浩顺从直觉叹了口气，而得到的回应——意料之中得——是龟头上的一记轻弹。他本能地想抬起膝盖，却困于下半身的酸软，只得半睁着眼睛瞪向恶作剧的主人。

骑在他身上的男人居高临下地回瞪他，目线相交的眼睛藏在眉骨的阴影下，无声地控诉着他的走神。

只这一眼就让他全身血液都过了电。

 

“昌珉……” 郑允浩忍不住低喊，两个字被他折叠得几近叹息，却偏偏在尾音里挑出了半分呻吟。

被点名的男人并没有回应，扩张手亦没有停下，只是沉默地俯下身，舔弄起了郑允浩的耳垂。

感受到身下人因着双重刺激而夹紧的后庭，他才放过那瓣耳垂，慢条斯理地开口：“今天下午你可不是这个语气，leader.”

句末刻意咬出的重音让郑允浩的左耳几乎要灼烧起来。与下属成了固定炮友这件事本就已经颠覆他的原则，偏偏沈昌珉还极喜欢在床上挑逗他脸皮极薄的组长，用他的话来说，因为郑允浩在公司装没事人装得太成功，此举实属对假正经行为的无奈反抗。

郑允浩总是说不过他的，沈昌珉满意地看着他因为羞愤而涨红的脸，抽出手指，挺身进入了温热的后穴。

内里早已是一片泥泞。

沈昌珉不紧不慢地摆动了两下，才用力抽插起来。郑允浩细微的喘息声从和缓陡然加快，他却嫌听得不过瘾，力道更是发狠地往内里捅去。

身下的人架在他肩上的腿滑了半寸，似是有些吃不住这般疾风骤雨，他垫在那人腰下的手便滑向了小腿。胫骨上薄薄地栖息着一层皮肤，及至脚踝上方更是瘦削，棱棱不堪一握。他的手扶在郑允浩的脚踝上，伴随着分身的攻势不断用力，几乎要留下一圈淡粉色的淤痕。

郑允浩惯常不愿在床事上太放浪，哪怕吃了痛也要咬着牙把哭喊给吞回去。可沈昌珉偏偏最见不得他憋着自己的这幅样子。

“Leader, ” 落在他耳边的声音正经得仿佛在汇报本进度的销售额分析，“声音这么小，都没办法录下来让我自慰呐。” 一番话说得下流又诚恳，郑允浩羞恼得眼皮都快要烧起来，扭动下半身想要让体内火热的肉棒退出一些，却被沈昌珉顺势插入了最深处。

粗重的呻吟到底还是溢出了嘴角，接下来便一发不可收拾。硬物撑满了甬道，每一下撞击带来的酸软与欢愉都像敲在他的灵台上，郑允浩的声音里带着轻微的哭腔，情欲一根根地烧断了他的神经，肉体的欢好灼热得像一团火，偏偏又凝固在了那一段狭窄的空间里。高潮自他的股间爆发，即刻蔓延至全身，一股白浊从他高昂的性器顶端射出。

他生生被沈昌珉插射了。

下身又是一阵快速抽插，直到马眼只流得出少许透明得液体，那人骤然抓紧他的臀肉，才释放出一股温热。

 

沈昌珉把安全套打了个结扔进垃圾桶，踩着滑落一地床单被絮去洗手间给浴缸放水。他肩胛骨的线条利落得像有一只大雁拢起双翼栖息在背上，镀着一层薄汗，在浴室暧昧的灯光与水汽间宛如鎏金的古希腊雕塑。

郑允浩有些食髓知味。与下属上床的背德感也无法掩饰他对沈昌珉的身材的欣赏，况且这最后一炮的质量实在没有辜负隐隐发酸的腰。所幸他及时找回了自己的理智。

“昌珉……” 郑允浩的声音因为即将出口的话语而干涩，“我们结束吧。”

被水汽簇拥着的背影似乎晃了晃，随即又弯下腰去摆弄水龙头，快得让郑允浩怀疑是否只是自己眼花。他做好了准备承受沈昌珉的质问或挽回，却没想到那人平静得像是没听见他曾开过口，郑允浩忍不住想提声重复一遍，到底还是忍住了。他听见金属零件被扭动的吱呀响声与水流打着旋的汩汩流动。

沈昌珉似乎是把浴缸里的水都放了。

然后他直接跨进浴缸里打开花洒冲澡，浴室门大开着，过热的水汽喷薄而出，向郑允浩滔滔不绝地涌去。朦胧间一切都看不真切，靠着浴室的那一侧房间连同他一起被不断加热，有人披着一室云雾向他走来。

沈昌珉只是轻轻擦了擦，身上的水滴亦留恋他精巧的腹肌线条不肯没入扎在腰间的浴巾，荷尔蒙的势头强过水蒸气与理智，被触摸的一瞬间，郑允浩差点又硬了起来。

沈昌珉的拇指轻轻摩挲着他唇边的小痣，饶是刚刚沐浴于热水下，仍旧不敌他脸上不断升温的潮红。

“轮到你了。” 沈昌珉的声音像一台久未打开的钢琴。

站入细密的水柱下的时候郑允浩才意识到，沈昌珉没有叫过他的名字。等到打开浴室门，不出他所料，室内只余一地激情退去的狼藉。

 

*

 

欢送会正是高潮的时候。

桌面上的酒瓶七倒八歪，男助手扯开了领带与衬衣下摆，女秘书掉了半边假睫毛。郑允浩应承着同期凑来的酒杯，余光还绕着长桌另一端的人转。

沈昌珉当然也来了，作为他最得力的下属，入座时哪怕隔着他整条长桌也被起哄着敬了他三杯。端起酒杯时的祝词得体又诚恳，直把郑允浩说成了自己的恩师，连准备起身回家的课长都听得取笑了几句“小郑啊不如把昌珉一起带去吧”，只有被恭维的对象在心里差点翻起白眼。

这个人在床上的样子多恶劣，你们才没见过。可不知为何，这想法里竟生出一丝不为外人所道的隐秘的骄傲。

瞥见沈昌珉与隔壁部门的主管相谈正欢，郑允浩才收回目光。自那天之后，沈昌珉再未私下联络过他，就连隔天在公司例会上宣布郑组长即将远赴外地的分公司上任的消息，那人脸上的惊讶与不舍也与身旁的同事别无二致。

虽然是自己断掉的关系，他还是不免产生了一种“现在的年轻人就是靠不住”的悲凉，全然不去深想自己到底又是哪里需要“靠得住”那人。

 

郑允浩记得上司把他叫去时沈昌珉确认完ラブホ的订单，态度鲜明地瞬间抿住了嘴角，他半是好笑半是安抚地拍了拍对方的肩才往办公室走去。而一向果决的上司犹犹豫豫地开了口，一通鼓励与大道理向他砸来的时候他还在回味沈昌珉仿佛护食的狮子的表情。上司以为他的神游是因为震惊，最后拍了拍他的肩：“允浩，虽然去外地开设新的分部前期会很辛苦，但我相信你一定没问题。好好干，未来不可限量。”

上司以为他需要时间考虑，可他几乎一瞬间就做了决定。

 

*

 

终于办好了所有手续，距离出发不足12小时，他才开始急匆匆地收拾最后的行李行李。T恤与衬衣都揉成一团塞进行李箱，袜子来不及团好，只能拼命塞进衣服的空隙里。正是手忙脚乱的时候，郑允浩检查着衣柜里的遗漏，却翻出一条陌生的领带。

不，也不能说是陌生。那是沈昌珉的领带，曾在某一次被绕在郑允浩的阴茎上打了个蝴蝶结，而沈昌珉一边说着圣诞快乐一边把自己硬得发烫的肉棒插入他的体内，任由他的精液大股大股地落在那条昂贵的丝绸领带上。

当初怎么会鬼迷心窍了把这条领带带回来呢，郑允浩有些挫败。他一向是个端正又自控的人，有时甚至规整的有些超脱年龄的严肃。某次他心血来潮突然现身在新人员工的欢迎会，穿着大衣背着手，吓得KTV台上的小姑娘差点握不住话筒。

他总是规规矩矩的，只会说“昌珉”，可沈昌珉在床上喜欢变着花样叫他允浩さん，前辈，组长大人，leader, boss. 每一次开口，都像在提醒他，郑允浩你正在被你最器重的下属狠狠地操着屁股。

可他偏偏乐此不疲，沉溺于与下属见不得光的肉体关系的羞耻感时时刻刻挂在神经上，折磨得他不得安生。于是他紧紧抓住可以逃离那人的机会。

郑允浩捏着那条领带有些徒然地安慰自己，也像是在安慰远在城市另一端的沈昌珉。他们本该有正常的生活，平凡的人生，有温柔的妻子与活泼的孩子，这样才是对的。

然后沈昌珉的脸突兀地出现在他眼前。

他在某次小组会议结束后半开玩笑地说过，昌珉虽然长得老成，眼睛却很纯真啊。沈昌珉当时只是撇了撇嘴表示不满，当天晚上却实实在在让郑允浩差点下不了床。

而此刻沈昌珉睁着那双漂亮的、小鹿般的眼睛，明明满是嘲讽，却又一派纯真模样地问他，郑允浩，你满足吗，这样的生活让你满足吗？

该死。郑允浩抬手挡住眼睛，徒劳地试图挡住沈昌珉在他脑海里的投影。

 

*

 

分公司的办公室选在了新落成的大楼，茶水间不仅提供咖啡，还有无限量的草莓冰沙，被领着参观了一圈，郑允浩实在满意得不得了，就连晨会上人事部负责人说到今天有两位总部调来的新同事时，他都未曾留意。

“……那么让我们欢迎郑允浩课长与沈昌珉组长。” 听见人事部大叔干瘪的声音，刚刚站起身准备致意的郑允浩就僵在了原地。

然后那人推开门，贴身西装精准地勾出腰线，发尾是新染过的褐色，清爽地垂在耳畔，英俊得让他险些腿软。

 

“你怎么回事？！”

好不容易忍到下班，郑允浩终于把人抓近了自己的办公室。

“允浩さん升了课长之后居然这么主动了，” 沈昌珉拍拍肩膀上褶皱，好整以暇地看着他。

郑允浩自知从来打不赢与这人的嘴仗，只好阴沉在心里气结。突然又觉得自己坐在办公桌上的样子实在不够有气势，又起身抱着手臂瞪着他。

然而沈昌珉顺着两厘米的身高差冲他无辜地咧开嘴，“我问部长去外地锻炼两年有没有机会升迁，部长就同意了呀。” 说完还嫌不够，倾身向前，又把郑允浩逼回了办公桌上。

还来不及发火，郑允浩就被沈昌珉一只手牢牢地按住，另一只手轻车熟路地解开他的拉链，熟练地套弄起他的分身。

“你在干什么……这里，啊，是办公室……呜啊……” 这家伙的手活竟然这么好吗，郑允浩被烟花般的快乐包裹，昏昏沉沉地想。

沈昌珉对他的敏感点再清楚不过，一边挑逗一边沉沉地开口，“允浩哥总是憋着，但坦诚自己的欲望并不是羞耻的事情。”

“轮不到……你……教育我，哈……呜嗯……啊……” 郑允浩觉得自己的理智在一根根绷断。

“你从来不说，但也是喜欢我的吧，” 他停下了右手上的撸动，手指沾着浊液探入小穴。郑允浩被激得一阵紧缩，在公共场所做爱的惊惧反而给了他别样的刺激。

“哼……啊……哈啊……啊啊啊嗯……” 他试图掩饰，快感涌上来冲碎他的话语，只剩了呻吟的神志。

沈昌珉右手上的动作大开大合，扶着他的腰的左手却温柔极了。“害怕了居然就逃跑，明明可以跟我说的。”

话音将将落下的时候沈昌珉突然轻笑了一声，像一朵爱欲凝结的花绽放在他耳边，“也是，你总是喜欢一个人逞强。”

“虽然你这么不坦诚，但我仍然爱你。” 沈昌珉的吻落在郑允浩唇上，下身也终于没入他体内。

 

欲望来的热烈，退去得也畅快。沈昌珉只顾低着头擦拭办公桌，他刚刚装着老练，心里也是又紧张又害羞。

“你下班后有什么计划？”

郑允浩突然问道，沈昌珉从自己的情绪中陡然被揪出来，条件发射地开了口：“有家蛋糕店，曺圭贤说樱桃派很有名，非要我去试试……”

郑允浩差点被他偶尔露出的小孩模样逗笑，提着他的领子就吻了下去。直到靡靡的水声停止，才黏黏糊糊地说：“买草莓派，我不喜欢樱桃。”

**Author's Note:**

> 粗糙且懒得捉虫，不好吃也不可以打我！
> 
> ラブホ = love hotel


End file.
